List of Object Shows in Chronological Order
NOTE: Not all shows are shown here, only the major ones are on the page, although expansion with minor object shows is appreciated by the wiki. Legend A legend showing examples in a table. Common Ancestors * Survivor * The Amazing Race * Total Drama 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Upcoming * Merry Lazy Prize (LNS joke show) * Ripoff Rumble * Absolute Insanity (PT joke show) * Rise Of The Unikitty! * Object Unity-ed(Coming in 2018)(season 3) * Team Ice Cube Minis * Talking Tom And Friends Minis * KGATMORMAF Minis * OS87 season 2 * Best of the Rest (planned for 2018 release) * Object Ultraverse * Insane Gold Warriors (reboot) * Q.U.E.S.T.T.O.W.E.L.F.A.R.E. (likely around August) * Object Planet 2 * Object CrossRoad(planned for FRENZ release) * Object Flash (reboot) * Re-Object Survival * Object Technology * Battle For Real Objects * Melody Star reboot * Battle for Luxury Cay * Object Rampage * Battle for Windows 9 * Object Eclipse Reloaded * BFDIA SOT 2 * House of Morons (planned late spring release) * Hikari to Yami * Rebooted Objects Attack! * Object Show Crossover World Tour * Article Combat * Objects For The Win * The Revenge Of DuckLifeRules's Mom * Battle of the World (BOTW/name sounds lame but not xd) * Assets And Liabilities * Object Inhalation * Revenge of Dream Island * Homesick * The Revenge Of EHC * Inanimate Challenge * The Adventures Of Prodigy Land * Animated Inanimated * Objective Inanimate (Objective) * Battle For an Undisclosed Prize * Battle For Walmart * War for The Billion * Battle of Random Household Objects * Inanimate Dimensional Showdown * The Elimination Cookie * Object Revenge * BFBI SOT * The Adventures Of SeamusMario 55 * The Inkling Crews Series * KGATMORMAF Movie: The Birth Of Isabella * KGATMORMAF Movie: The Exorism Of Isabella * Foury In The House Shorts: Stronger Than You * Object Overload Reboot * Quest Of Mayhem * The Chosen Object/Object Game Night (Still planning for a better title, planning release in 2018 or 2019 * Object Oblivion * Object Hyperverse (planned to come out late April to mid May 2018) * The Contest of Your Life (Russian, planned release on April/May 2018) * Battle For Real Objects * Rise Of The Puppycorn Part 2 *The Land Of Brimton 2018 Reboot *motmirB fO dnaL ehT (BOLT) *The Land of T.L.O.B (TLOT) *The Objective (episode 1 planned for around late 2018-early 2019) *Strategy Is Key (Scratch animated object show, planned for early 2019) *Infinity Strikers (expected to come out in December 2018, first sited on the OSC discord) *Object brother *Elimination island reboot *Rumble randomizer (first sited on the OSC discord) *Existant conflicts *World of inanimate objects (first sited on the OSC discord) *BFAOP (not animated) *The Ultimate Island of Objects (March 2019) *Carnage City *Worldwide Wonders *Many Objects One Prize *Super Object Smackdown (Reboot) *Widget Colony Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Lists